The Latent Prospect
by Mugen7
Summary: All events are chained and possibilities are sealed. Thus the world is stagnant. But constant intervention creates an opening - an opening seized by an unknown. By guiding one soul, can the perpetual cycle be broken? And if so, what will become of the aftermath?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

 **The following story is a fan-based work of fiction.**

 **BlazBlue is created by Toshimichi Mori (Mori Toshimichi) and developed and published  
by Arc System Works and Aksys Games.**

 **All original characters, designs, soundtracks and reading materials etc.  
belong to their respective owners, and have no personal connection to myself.**

 **Any additional content - property of myself or others - shall be referenced.**

 **Please, support the official release!**

* * *

 **The Latent Prospect**

 **Written by Mugen7**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

It's the darkest hour of the night. The air is still, and the streets are void. Full of silence. Alone in the night, one person travels down a cobblestone path.

A tall young man, with spikey blonde hair and pointed bangs of golden tonality, and tanned skin with a slight bronze complexion. His facial expression is calm, his posture straight yet casual, and his attire conforming to a theme derived from the current and past ages of time.

His upper body, dressed in a high-collared indigo jacket with a closed body and darkened components. Shortened robe-like sleeves that expose his forearms, both that are sheathed in a pair of sleeved gloves of dark midnight, each with its own vibrant blue gem-like shell encased in a silver-plated ring marked with archaic scripture on the back of the hands. Around the waist of his jacket is a large belt; blackened like dark iron, and having frontal segments threaded with two traditional oriental cords. His lower body is clothed in a midnight hakama that flows with his every stride thanks its lower halves volume; and indigo boots, topped with external silver capped toes.

The blue garbed wanderer's solitary and alluring emerald gaze focuses itself on the looming structure of the Novus Orbis Librarium, commonly known as the NOL or Librarium. A branch facility of the collectively corrupt and controlling organization that houses dangerous sources of power, and a means to gain entry to a limitless realm known as the Boundary. But it is precisely the "means" that he aims to relinquish their hold on.

Having walked down the main street for a considerable length of time the massive structure is now in clearer sight. Ornamentally decorated and finer looking than a typical bureaucratic office, which is what anyone can expect of the organization's facilities.

"This area is prohibited to non-Librarium personnel. Turn back immediately." Notifies a masculine voice being transmitted from a nearby speaker attached to a post. "You there, sir, halt!"

He ignores the voice.

"Come any closer and you'll be deemed an intruder! Dealt with by force!" the same voice announces louder and with a heated underlining, but the blonde keeps advancing with the same pace. "Did you not hear me! I said stop!"

He has no care for warnings nor the measures that'd be taken as an attempt to deal with him. His objective is soon to be in reach and one way or another he'll see to it that it gets done.

The cobblestone path widens, and opens into a large plaza. The NOL facility meters ahead. Taking several more steps a bright light flickers into existence before bursting and erecting into a large circle magic formula comprised of ancient characters. Lazily, he raises an arm and extends it forward. In response to opening his hand the array tremors before suddenly shattering and discharging pale bolts of electricity from disablement. Seconds after his effortless display an alarm sounds with a piercing echo, and the lesser noises of the panicking guards can be heard from an open vantage of the building. They all speak aloud with a reminded sense of familiarity of what had just occurred, and _who_ they are seeing close in towards the main entrance.

"ALL UNITS! EMERGENCY DEPLOYMENT! I REPEAT, _EMERGENCY DEPLOYMENT!"_

After an issued order of haste the tall and arched double doors of the main entrance soon open, and more than over a dozen Praetorian Guards appear and assemble, all uniformed in the blue and white wears of the world-renowned task force. The armed personnel brandish their weapons.

"SUSPECT IS THE DOUBLE 'S' CLASS REBEL! ENGAGE AND IMMOBILIZE HIM!"

Without a change in his demeanor the blonde watches with a disinterested eye as the armed forces charge at him releasing a battle cry.

In an unforeseen display of motion the blue clad wanderer assaults every single one the guards, defeating them with zero effort. Swift and straightforward strikes that hold an evident flow. The severity of his attacks was far too great for the guards to endure, for they all crumbled under the weight of the blunt force trauma they'd received.

Now left unconscious and prone, the blonde leisurely walks past the battered and comatose bodies and enters the facility. As he wanders down the corridor the reverberating sound of quickening footsteps can be heard up ahead. Reaching the end of the corridor he steps out onto the stairwell leading into the main hall. Before him stands a battalion of well over three hundred armed soldiers, lined up in formation at the bottom of the stairwell and beyond. He is unfazed by their numbers, and their method of trying stop him is just a case of prolonging the inevitable outcome of the very soon-to-come exchange. They're aware of who he is, so unless the NOL has a legitimate stratagem to stopping him, then they are all just wasting their time, and their lives.

"Let's get this over with." Without hesitation, he dives in and attacks, showcasing bestial agility and inhuman physical ability. His mind both clear and resolute.

The tussle quickly turns into a one-sided act of dominance. His nonchalant behavior belying a ferocity now presented to his foes. He is simply an unstoppable force storming through obstruction; continuous, instinctive, and intelligible.

From those whose bravery immediately wavered, to the outright frightened, the blonde strikes them all with his monstrous power. These men and women; from the moment that they signed up to the cause and took up arms, they willingly laid down their lives for the sake of "order". Thus, they haven't the right to run away from duty. They made the choice to oppose him, so they must abide by their decision.

Screams and shouts of anguish. Nightmarish terror. The resounding volume of wreckage and all-out destruction. Every single one of these soldiers fall prey to the "Blue Rebel's" onslaught.

* * *

.

.

.

Some measure of time has passed since the battalion was dwarfed by the army of one. A feat that no mere mortal can accomplish. But the world is filled with many who can achieve such a task, and such beings – human or other – are regarded as nothing more than monsters. The image of his supremacy was like so many from times before. He abstains from taking life, although certain circumstance required he absolve himself of such leniency and recognize the fights for what they are. A fight to the death.

An elevator had taken him deep underground. Now he walks through an openly large hallway, with paralleled stone pillars on either side acting as support beams. A faint white fog is spread throughout the dull space, and the whole scene colored in a sepia tone.

Passing through an entranceway and walking for a bit longer, the blonde arrives at the nadir of the facility. A grand and sloping vicinity, built like a perfectly round sinkhole. Technologically advanced in appearance, plus pristine and bright. One can easily tell that the place is well kept.

Standing on the ledge the rebel stares at his target. A "Kiln". Essentially a living organism built from the mass convergence of souls, and will feed upon any delivered to it. Mankind's medium for accessing the Boundary; to observe, and draw out seithr. There is a certain appeal to looking at the blaring and thunderous swirl of twilight clouds. Yet such an appeal can lead to an addiction, consuming a person completely. To be lost in both the enormity and extremity of the voids density, one can consider it to be a fate worse than death itself.

"Time to wrap things up." His arm begins to thrum, and becomes bathed in an increasing dark and light aura.

Troubles began with the discovery of the first "Gate of Sheol". Then dozens were forged around the world within the NOL facilities. This infamous Blue Rebel has laid waste to numerous Kilns thus far, and tonight, he'll have one less Kiln to deal with.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Takamagahara System]**

 **...**

 **TA: We are all in attendance.**

 **TB: Yes.**

 **TC: Indeed we are.**

 **TA: Then let us address the matter at hand.**

 **TB: Shall we.**

 **TC: Of course.**

 **TA: As we all know, in the final moments of the 724th Phase, there was an upscale in the phenomenon.**

 **TB: Resulting in a distortion created from the converging interventions.**

 **TC: A distortion established within the current 725th Phase.**

 **TA: This curvature has presented itself in a manner unbeknownst to our predictions.**

 **...**

 **TC: The Master Unit – Amaterasu... it's power is monumental; the extent of its faculty is something not even the Takamagahara System can comprehend.**

 **TB: The influx of power from the Highlander – Takemikazuchi, coupled with the Master Unit's widescale intervention, has birthed an... unfavorable outcome. As we are aware.**

 **TA: This "Blue Rebel".**

 **TC: He is without question the same as "him", and despite his connection to the Origin he has never been of any true value to us.**

 **TB: Agreed. He was but a maverick of little worth. But now, he has become an anomaly whose worth is questionable.**

 **TC: Whether good or bad, his "worth" is proving difficult to fathom.**

 **TA: Nevertheless, we can safely infer that his existence is now ungovernable.**

 **TC: Certainly. To add, there is an "unknown variable" that must be taken into consideration.**

 **TB: The nature of this being too, is incomprehensible. It has been obstructing our observations, in addition to concealing the Blue Rebel's presence at selective points within the time frame.**

 **TC: It would be paramount to say that this "unknown variable's" interference is responsible for extracting and reinstating the wielder of the Blue Grimoire into the world, albeit the latter's existence remaining identifiable in the system.**

 **TA: Interference began moments prior to inheriting the Blue Grimoire. However, surveillance of his actions has become stable since the appointed date of his designated undertaking.**

 **TB: Although there are points of his undertaking that deviate from the consensus.**

 **TC: The number of destroyed Kilns has exceeded the record.**

 **TA: From what we could perceive from our surveillance, his assaults on the NOL facilities became notable from before the allotted time of his actual venture.**

 **...**

 **TC: Regarding observation.**

 **TB: Yes. While events beyond the point of Calamity are sealed, the Takamagahara System can interpret the possibilities before then, and ascertain the likelihood of possibilities ever occurring, despite the definitive end.**

 **TC: As it has been made clear, his possibilities are hidden. We can monitor his present actions only.**

 **TA: Ideally, we shall presume that his natural course of action from here on shall guide him to the same destination.**

 **TB: However, with his alterations and possibilities unknown...**

 **TC: We cannot firmly judge the outcome of his activity.**

 **TA: This imbalance has yet to cause a major discrepancy on the world's course, thus we have deemed it suitable to our cause that we do not attempt another intervention. But, on 2199|12|31, we will not know the magnitude of the events aftermath until it has been set.**

 **TB: He is now a latency that we cannot apprehend; a factor that was influenced by this "unknown variable", who can impede the Takamagahara System's choice of development towards the Day of Ruin.**

 **TC: Agreed.**

 **TA: We of the Takamagahara System, can only intervene upon major events. Until his third encounter with the Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field – Nu- No.13... we shall wait.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **[Edited: 19/06/2017]**_


	2. Interlude

**The Latent Prospect**

 **Written by Mugen7**

* * *

 **Interlude**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

This world is viewed from different perspectives.

Some call it the **fragments of memories** ,  
Some see it as a **reconstruct** ,  
Some see it as a fantasy,  
Or a **dream of fate** made reality.

All in all,  
This is a **broken** world filled with distortion.

A **closed** world unable to **open** ,  
Stuck within perpetual cycle of life and death.

Repetition.

Cursed with a predetermined fate.

All the world's possibilities are surmounted by an ending set in stone,  
And all of existence is forced to endure the same footsteps as mankind's predecessor,  
That brought about the world's demise.

Once the **end** is nigh,  
Time is rewound again,  
And trapped in **Continuum**.

 **...**

Although **...**

What if this **reality** could end?

If one soul could break the continuum,  
Would the world at last advance?  
Would possibilities be restored?  
If given a helping hand to rebel against **fate** ,  
Would the world be set free?  
Or would it end like before?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **[Edited: 19/06/2017]**_


	3. Chapter I: Blue Recall

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Same as before, [Bleu M** **ém** **oire] = [Blue Memory] which will be the term used for 'Flashbacks'. They'll be numbered as such.**

* * *

 **The Latent Prospect**

 **Written by Mugen7**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Blue Recall**

* * *

 _ **Castle of Alucard**_

Moonlight illuminates the Halloween-styled property, it's blood-orange glare blemishes the rose populated courtyard with a warm and rich palette. A soft wind streams throughout the realm of endless night spreading the floral aroma.

Comfortably sitting on her leather wingback armchair, Rachel Alucard quietly reflects. She wonders with a blasé attitude at how many times she has observed this "play", but is unable to think of the exact figure; the significance of numbers holding little meaning to someone with an extensive lifespan such as herself.

She is a noble patron; a sponsor unable to fully interact with the main cast. Instead, Rachel sits in the audience upholding her status as an Observer. A position she had accepted with a decorum of pride in the past... or was it out of obligation? Whatever the case, it's a position the blonde vampire – deep down – has regretted accepting over her many years of living. While such a hefty status bestowed her with an overwhelming addition in power, for all it's worth it is a waste in her view. Serving to confine her freedom and detain her from acting to her heart's content. The blonde may only observe and guide the leading cast from a distance, disallowed to have a direct influence on each of their paths.

Nevertheless, she hoped. It doesn't matter how thin nor how seemingly impossible and unattainable it was, the Head of the Alucard family never once stopped believing in "change".

Although there hadn't been any definitive evidence at the time, Rachel had somehow sensed the beginning of a, "lesser shift".

Time and time again the red-eyed noble oversaw _his_ iterations, and for so long there'd been nothing noteworthy to consider. However, in that _sliver_ of a moment before the world's last reset, the denizen of night felt it. No, more like "heard". A sound, like a sharp and strenuous screech created by a strong force. Like a very old and eroded metal door forcefully opened, leading to an unknown possibility.

A possibility revolving around him.

The desire to see and know was tempting; irrefutable. Rachel didn't know _what_ she expected to find exactly, but by seeing him in person then perhaps she would be bequeathed with some measure of enlightenment. When the time of that tragic day had arrived again, the Head of the Alucard family departed from her realm to perform her assigned task and gather insight into the cause's effect.

Alas... upon arrival at the ruined scene, Rachel couldn't have predicted the startling turn of events, and neither "what", she had seen.

* * *

 **[Bleu M** **é** **moire – Un]**

Rain, dark clouds, and a wet and leaden landscape greeted Rachel and her pet familiars once they arrived. The beauty of the land was lost in the wake of the serpent's sadism.

At the precise location where she expected to normally find the lone and dying youth, there was no one. The only proof that he'd been present at all was the blood induced muddy puddle.

"Where could he have gone off to?" after surveying the surrounding area with her keen sight the vampire came up short as she couldn't find the boy. There were no other traces to his whereabouts. It seemed that he had vanished on the spot. "Strange."

"Isn't he meant to be Princess!? How come he's not here!?"

Normally, Rachel would respond to her stout red bat's unnecessarily loud outbursts with a swift beating. With the current situation however, she was more focused on determining the missing boy's whereabouts, than to bother slapping Gii. And even whilst silent, her transmogrified black cat familiar, Nago, was just as curious.

Though her poise remained ever firm and expression stolid, underneath there was an iota of concern for the missing teen's wellbeing. He was a fighter even at this age, but alone in his wounded state he wouldn't live for very long.

 _'Is he somehow responsible for his disappearance?'_ She wondered.

The perpetrator responsible for the land's tarnished state was a viable candidate. Yet he wouldn't have much to gain from disposal of the teen so soon into the Phase. While the whole world is full of candidates, the boy was a prime donator. His wrath towards the maniacal sadist and in general are satisfactory for the serpent himself. He delights in the youth's suffering and would much prefer not to waste such a "delectable" source of income to satisfy his twisted palate anytime soon.

Before managing another thought, a sudden shockwave announced itself, in the form of a relentless black pillar of darkness infused with blue energy that had erupted from beneath the grounds of the church's remains.

"Goodness!" said Nago, astonished at the baleful sight.

"Whoa! What's going on, Princess!?"

She wished she knew the extent of what was transpiring before her eyes. What Rachel did know was that the energized pillar of power was courtesy of the Black Beast's remains. However, such a burst of liberation had never happened at this stage of the timeline before.

 _'Did he unknowingly find his way to the remains of the Black Beast somehow?'_ Rachel knew where the column originated from. Already familiar with the layout of church's lower level, Rachel teleported herself and her familiars to the underground tunnel that led to where beast's remains resided.

Rachel walked with patience. The strong magnitude from the eruption mostly subsided, but faint residual tremors slowly ebbed away.

 **"How do you feel?"** asked a voice unfamiliar to the vampire. Masculine and with a transient echo. **"Alright then."** There was a moment of silence before the same voice spoke again. **"Time to go."**

Despite Rachel's unfamiliarity with the voice of someone new she couldn't allow herself to become reluctant, especially when she could sense the missing teen's presence close by. Not wanting to waste any more time she teleported Nago, Gii, and herself into the small cavity where the two individuals were located. Once they arrived, all three witnessed the last nuance of the missing boy's figure vanish into a dark portal.

"P-Princess... w-who is that?" Gii's question was slow and shaky. He quivered anxiously.

Obstructing the portal was a being Rachel had never encountered before, nor one whose existence she'd ever been aware of. A hooded figure whose presence was alarmingly faint; incredibly difficult to sense. They felt nearly nonexistent, illusionary, in fact.

"...Who are you?" she asked steadily.

There was an intricate pause before the phantasmal enigma shifted, as far as she could tell. The blackness of the male's form played tricks on her eyes. They'd turned enough for the blonde vampire to notice a glow within the abyssal dark of the shadow's person. From the head. A singular eye stared at her with a sideways glance... An unearthly eye, synonymous to the splendor of an empyrean. Perhaps greater.

"Uhhh... Princess? Are you okay?"

Making eye contact at that moment had Rachel trapped. She felt strongly entranced. Enchanted by a pure radiance shining majestically through the blackest void.

"Princess, snap out of it!"

An indescribable mysticism had captivated, and filled her with a vigorous temptation. A lure to behold something forbidden. Strong enough to fester the dormant, sanguine primal urges that she keeps suppressed. But despite the growing attraction, Rachel also developed an increasingly strong sense of anxiety the longer her eyes stayed locked on the tenebrous figure's one-eyed gaze. She felt exposed; read and judged; the depths of her being considered, and the truths uncovered.

Desire propelled her forth, but fear pulled her back. A conflicting tug of war.

"PRINCESS!"

"Princess, please!"

The incessant whining and pleas held little effect to spare her from entrapment, and her own will and refusal to acquiesce impulse and fright barely broke her free of her trance.

 **"Calm down, Rachel Alucard."**

She gasped, heavily fighting for breaths and to stop herself from collapsing. But she failed, and fell to her knees. _Who and what_ is this person, that they could incapacitate her with a single glance.

"Oh thank goodness. Are- Owww!"

"Princess! Are you- Ooowww! What was that for...?"

Both familiars were fiercely stricken by their master's hand.

Still dazed and unsteady from the pleasing and enervated experience of intoxication and violation, Rachel closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. Then she took a long pause to regain as much of her proper composure as she could. When she opened her eyes, Rachel weakly watched as the hooded enigma blended into the portal.

"S-Stop!"

Too late.

 **[Bleu M** **é** **moire – Un: Fin]**

* * *

The gateway had vanished. With the enigma, and the boy along with them.

 _'Ragna...'_ since that day, he'd been lost to her and to the world.

With her ability, Rachel had searched the entire world for the lost boy, but could not find him. And having relinquished her role as an "Observer of the Boundary", she could not extend her search. Nonetheless, he still existed. The memory and knowledge of "Ragna the Bloodedge" still exists after all.

Patience rewarded her, as eventually she had managed to sight the missing teen someplace in the world, live and well. Unfortunately, he didn't stay long, because he had disappeared again. He "faded" in and out of existence as the years went by. Yet his presence became more prominent progressively until it was fixed. No more was he spirited away. He remains, now clear for her to see, and as pleased as Rachel is to keep track of his movements she wonders what influences the rebel was subjected to between his time of disappearance and reinstatement.

Stating the obvious, Ragna has changed. Howbeit, there is more to it than a color swap and slight change in attire. He remains a lone wolf, as well as retaining an individualistic motif. But he shows a much calmer state of mind now whereas his previous self was temperamental despite the supposedly relaxed exterior. The chaotic disposition is still alive. But unlike before the violent tendencies aren't flaunted so haphazardly. They are tamed, and well managed.

This new incarnation this, Blue Rebel. He may look like Ragna the Bloodedge, but the question, is how identical are they?

"There is still much to his character I wish to know about." There's a limit to the amount of depth she can uncover from a distance.

"Madam Rachel, is something amiss?"

"Hm?" standing to the side with solemnity, the aged butler examines her with a hint of mild concern. "Oh, Valkenhayn... no, I'm fine. I seem to be overthinking, that's all."

The tall and suited elder knows precisely what preoccupies his madam's thoughts. He may not personally approve of Rachel wasting them on someone considered to be greatly beneath her social class, but he understands completely the importance of why she thinks of lone revolutionary. Now more than ever.

"If your mind is stressed madam, then perhaps I can prepare your bedchambers at ounce?"

"I appreciate it, but you need not trouble yourself, Valkenhayn."

"Very well. Then perhaps some more tea?"

"Yes, please." With a curt bow the butler leaves to prepare a new pot of tea.

Left in the company of her familiars Rachel reflects some more. She looks up at the sky. The moon is full, starkly contrasting the surrounding night canvas with its reddened pigmentation.

"Red..." she says aloud. Another relevant thought to cross her mind; the color holding significance when concerning the rebel.

The two paradoxical items that made up the legacy of "Bloodedge". They'd disappeared. At first Rachel didn't know of a possible place for them to be taken to, but later learned that the two items are being kept in... capable hands.

"Hrmm..."

As evidenced by her recent observations of the current Phase, neither of the items are in use. "Why did you forsake them?" a question she'll only learn the answer to when she confronted the rebel.

"Your tea, madam." Says Valkenhayn returning from the family household. Setting the pot down he pours the blonde a new cup.

"Thank you." She takes a sip. "Mm, exquisite."

"I am happy that you approve, madam."

Holding the decorated teacup and saucer with etiquette, Rachel savors the palatable taste of her beverage with every sip. Familiars silent, and dutiful butler at her side, the three servants wait to attend to their master's needs.

.

.

.

"I trust that you shall depart soon, Madam Rachel?" Valkenhayn enquires.

"I shall."

"Will milady be choosing to grace him with presence? After all, you have yet to approach him even once thus far."

True. She wants to approach him, if only to witness the insurgent's reaction through an encounter. However, the noble chose to postpone their untimed meeting, as she feels there to be no need to engage the young man yet. He has conducted himself in manner that hasn't required her to make an entrance.

"Indeed." The vampire had been under the impression that the Takamagahara System would have intervened long ago. In fact, she suspected that they would had tried to enact a Phenomenon Intervention, yet considering the world remains as it is, then that could only mean that the outside interference and contemporary changes didn't account for having a major impact on the world. And like herself, they certainly have no means in which to handle the intrusion of the unknown entity who is unable to be perceived. So, it's best to simply observe the present Phase and see what unfolds. "It will not be long now. _That_ time is soon upon us."

Regardless the extent of differentiation, this timeline could very well go south once he enters the Kagutsuchi's Librarium centre.

"I will continue to watch him from afar. I do not feel the need to approach him just yet."

"As you say, madam."

For now, Rachel Alucard looks down upon the world's surface from her domain. Her crimson sights set on one specific spot.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

It's been sometime since the last residues of sunlight seeped away, now replaced by the nightfall that'll soon reach its peak.

Far away from the lowest levels, and even further from the main metropolitan establishment of the Thirteenth Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi – deep in the outskirts – there is a forest. One that is congested with thick trees and vines layered with moss. The environment is sparsely lit from above as the lengthy branches and copious amounts of leaves block the natural rays of light; most of the brightness at night coming from the cold shine of the fireflies. A shallow fog permeates the atmosphere, and the climate is cordial at best in the winter season, courtesy of the city's environmental control device.

Nestled against a tree, he sleeps. At ease in a place where the wildlife predators corrupted by seithr roam. His airy breaths mix with the passing breeze, and through the arched opening of the forest's exit, the lunar shine coalesces him. Blue garments compounding with the blued scenery, and silver components gleam. His golden-blonde hair and tanned skin also earning their own whitened sheen in the night-time.

While he rests his mind stays active. He is dreaming... Dreaming of memory.

* * *

 **[Bleu M** **é** **moire – Deux]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heavy rain pricked him like a shower of needles. Unmoving, even in the murky puddle of mud and blood. His blood, that still poured from the open wound of his amputated arm, like prolonged drops.

His eyes, paled and cold, stared lifelessly at his home. Reduced to a burnt down and ashen church.

As thunder roared and lightning flashed through the bleak and depressing view of the word, he stayed unflinching. He was all alone... alone, in this dark and miserable place.

...

It was same as before. It always turned out this way.

 _ **Y**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _c_ _ **a**_ _n_ _ **'t**_ _s_ _ **a**_ _v_ _ **e**_ _a_ _ **n**_ _y_ _ **b**_ _o_ _ **d**_ _y_

He wasn't able to save, nor was he able to change anything. Again, his brother and sister were taken from him, and again, his foster mother was killed. All done by him again, Yūki Terumi. He knew he'd be out of his depth when he tried to fight back against the former green-haired hero, but he believed at the very least that if he could make it back to the church and warn his caretaker of what was to happen, then they could've found some way to protect themselves from the psychotic man. Even if they had to resort to running away with no place go.

 _'I'm sorry...'_

He had asked himself "why?" for many times before this occurred. Why had he kept seeing visions of himself from different times? Past, present, and future. What was the point of it all? Why show him what was to happen to his family at the last damn moment, when it was too damn late for him to make the slightest change? _Why!?_

 _'Why...?'_

Was it the work of the world, or some sort of higher power? Was all this their way of playing a cruel and twisted joke on him; showing him memories he couldn't make sense of at first, and then realize that his entire life and more was being played out before him? Was this done to show just how much of a failure he was; _was it!?_

 _'Why does this keep happening...?'_ he wanted so desperately to yell out; roar with rage and despair. To just destroy everything. But he couldn't do even that. He was weak, powerless, and couldn't find his voice. The pain of loss, of abuse, and to face the dispassionately sharp reality of failure. How many more time was he made to experience it? _'Please... just make it stop.'_

 **"You're all that's left."** His head painfully rose in alarm at the sound of a mysterious voice. It sounded like it came from all directions.

Black waves with indigo highlights smoothly crept into his field of view and flowed around, taking position in front of him. The waves of darkness, formless and free-flowing, settled into a humanoid shape the higher he saw. A tall and hooded, man, with the same colorizations as the darkness.

Looming and intense. Yet, forbearing.

 **"Do you want to live, or, do you simply want revenge?"**

His tired mind worked a little better when asked the question. But only two words fully registered.

Live. Revenge.

He wanted to live because he didn't want to die, and he wanted revenge because his family, and any normalcy of a life he could've lived was robbed from him. But, what would be the point? He'd literally seen how his life turned out; what his path of vengeance ultimately led him to. Live or die he'd be forced to endure everything again. His family would be torn apart again. The world would suffer, _again._

What did life and death even mean in the end? Was there even an "end" at all?

All this he wanted to say to the enigma directly, yet when he tried to speak, blood came out.

 **"What if** _ **I**_ **gave you that chance?"**

 _'Chance...?'_ the hooded phantasm nodded, as though he had read his mind.

 **"That's right. If I could give you a chance, a chance to make** _ **real change...**_ **would you take it?"**

Was it possible? Could this maddened cycle really be put to an end? Plus, who was this figure that offered him a chance, and why would they want help him at all; what did they have to gain?

 **"Well?"** their body inclined towards him, and their hands were placed on their hips. He couldn't see anything in the hood; it was as dark as the rest of their being. But, from their switch in mannerism, he had the distinct impression that they were, impatient. **"I'm waiting."**

It wasn't a conscious decision, nor an action. But he'd nodded a weary yes to enigma.

 **"Alright then."** Now they'd stood upright, sounding almost pleased. Then the stranger stepped towards him and took a knee, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Before he could think of anything else the darkness from the figures person sprang out, like wings, and swallowed them both whole.

Fast and momentary. From gray and rainy, to black, and then to someplace else entirely. However, this new place was one he'd been to before. Once, from the very first timeline. An enclosed, dark enclosure that was brightened by the shimmering blue crystals embedded in the cavity's rock protrusions. And there in front of him was the jet-black headless construct. The remains of the Black Beast.

He felt a sudden pulse come from it. Strong and rapid.

 _ **I**_ _b_ _ **e**_ _c_ _ **a**_ _m_ _ **e**_ _a_ _ **w**_ _a_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **o**_ _f_ _ **m**_ _y_ _ **e**_ _x_ _ **i**_ _s_ _ **t**_ _e_ _ **n**_ _c_ _ **e**_

 _'It's happening... again'_

 _ **T**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _j_ _ **e**_ _t_ _ **-**_ _b_ _ **l**_ _a_ _ **c**_ _k_ _ **h**_ _a_ _ **n**_ _d_ _ **h**_ _a_ _ **s**_ _c_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **n**_ _t_ _ **l**_ _e_ _ **s**_ _s_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **d**_ _f_ _ **i**_ _s_ _ **s**_ _u_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **s**_ _o_ _ **n**_ _i_ _ **t**_

His open wound started to throb painfully.

 _ **I**_ _s_ _ **e**_ _e_

His eye burned.

 _ **H**_ _o_ _ **w**_ _d_ _ **i**_ _d_ _ **I**_ _b_ _ **e**_ _c_ _ **o**_ _m_ _ **e**_ _s_ _ **o**_ _b_ _ **l**_ _a_ _ **c**_ _k_ _ **?**_

 **"You're wondering if this can actually help you."** The hooded phantasm stepped out from behind, stopping off to the side between him and the beast's remains.

 _ **T**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _b_ _ **e**_ _a_ _ **u**_ _t_ _ **i**_ _f_ _ **u**_ _l_ _ **b**_ _l_ _ **u**_ _e_ _ **m**_ _i_ _ **s**_ _t_ _ **d**_ _i_ _ **s**_ _s_ _ **i**_ _p_ _ **a**_ _t_ _ **e**_ _s **...**_

 **"Yes, it can."** The phantasm said vacantly. **"Can also hinder you too. Either way, it's a part of you and i** **n more ways than one. So the two of 'you', will have to find a way to get along."**

 _ **A**_ _n_ _ **d**_ _b_ _ **e**_ _f_ _ **o**_ _r_ _ **e**_ _m_ _ **e**_ _s_ _ **t**_ _a_ _ **n**_ _d_ _ **s**_ _s_ _ **o**_ _m_ _ **e**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _i_ _ **n**_ _g **...**_ _s_ _ **o**_ _m_ _ **e**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _i_ _ **n**_ _g_ _ **w**_ _h_ _ **i**_ _t_ _ **e**_

He felt a tremor in his core.

 _ **S**_ _o,_ _ **t**_ _h_ _ **i**_ _s_ _ **i**_ _s_ _ **w**_ _h_ _ **a**_ _t_ _ **y**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _r_ _ **e**_ _x_ _ **i**_ _s_ _ **t**_ _e_ _ **n**_ _c_ _ **e**_ _h_ _ **a**_ _s_ _ **c**_ _o_ _ **m**_ _e_ _ **t**_ _o **...**_

Fear.

 _ **O**_ _r_ _ **p**_ _e_ _ **r**_ _h_ _ **a**_ _p_ _ **s,**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _i_ _ **s**_ _i_ _ **s**_ _j_ _ **u**_ _s_ _ **t**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **b**_ _e_ _ **g**_ _i_ _ **n**_ _n_ _ **i**_ _n_ _ **g?**_

" **Remember that fear well."** The enigma said with a firm tone.

 _ **S**_ _o_ _ **m**_ _e_ _ **t**_ _h_ _ **i**_ _n_ _ **g**_ _i_ _ **s**_ _l_ _ **i**_ _f_ _ **t**_ _e_ _ **d...**_

His neck stung.

 _ **A**_ _n_ _ **d**_ _n_ _ **e**_ _x **t...**_

Sharp and searing.

 _ **I**_ _t_ _ **i**_ _s_ _ **b**_ _r_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **g**_ _h_ _ **t**_ _d_ _ **o**_ _w_ _ **n**_

 **"Remember."**

The instant shock caused him to cry out traumatically from the recall. Globs of blood spurted from his mouth and he keeled over, curled on the floor. Tears spilled from his eyes. The sense of dying returned, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last.

 **"This weapon comes with sacrifice, along with its own share of troubles. Bonding with it will make you even less of a human than you know yourself to be."** They stood in front of him. **"Your will ultimately chains it down as it writhes with greed. Your path will be more cumbersome than before. If you 'lose', it's game over. Understood?"**

He understood. This "weapon", stagnant and alive, was a curse and a blessing in disguise. It should never have been created. Neither should it have been wielded to begin with. All it did was take and destroy. It couldn't help him reclaim what had been lost. That past, was lost to him. However –

 **"Soo,"** they started with a light tone, **"what's your decision?"** they both knew the answer.

 _'..._ _Yes.'_ He would always accept the BlazBlue. It was written into him. But now, things would different. Unsure as how different, but different all the same. He still didn't understand why now - suddenly - that he was given a chance to change things.

 _ **I**_ _u_ _ **s**_ _e_ _ **m**_ _y_ _ **o**_ _w_ _ **n**_ _s_ _ **t**_ _r_ _ **e**_ _n_ _ **g**_ _t_ _ **h...**_

He'll use his _own_ strength. He may yet to have known what phantasm had to teach him, and admittedly regarding his willingness to accept the helping-hand from the stranger as overhasty, however, he'd chosen to take that leap of faith, and believe, at least this one time, he was granted a fighting chance. Be that as it may, there was no room for screw ups.

 _ **D**_ _o_ _ **n**_ _'_ _ **t**_ _m_ _ **i**_ _s_ _ **t**_ _a_ _ **k**_ _e_ _ **t**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _p_ _ **o**_ _w_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **o**_ _f_ _ **t**_ _h_ _ **a**_ _t_ _ **G**_ _r_ _ **i**_ _m_ _ **o**_ _i_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **a**_ _s_ _ **y**_ _e_ _ **r**_ _o_ _ **w**_ _n_

It wasn't his power. But a power for him to use nonetheless. This time though, he'd make sure to use it right. He had to.

 **"You better hurry then,"** they gestured to the remains with their head, **"before you die."**

He was too drained to retort.

With a great struggle, he picked himself up. Taking as much of a breath as his poor lungs could, he sluggishly moved towards the Black Beast's remains. Without fear, he touched it and felt a secondary pulse. As though he were being called out to. The remains began to crumble, then pour like fine grains of sand. Black "sand" turned to mist, and engulfed him, becoming a spiraling force. Eager and fierce. But, there was no pain.

The black mist howled and erupted skyward in a column of darkness doused with blue energy, breaching the roof of the cavern, heading all the way up without stopping.

Steadily, the dual-colored column waned. After a while, it completely dispelled.

Bathed in the light of the crystals and a narrow beam of sunlight, he stood. renewed and whole again. The Blue Grimoire, now asleep, as an arm of Erebus – a personification of Darkness birthed from Chaos.

 **"How do you feel?"** he turned around to face the hooded phantasm, and gave a single nod. **"Alright then."**

Walking up to his side the man of darkness raised an arm. When their hand opened a blue-black swirl was summoned. Growing and reshaped into an open void.

He scrutinized the portal.

 **"Time to go."**

 **[Bleu M** **é** **moire – Deux: Fin]**

* * *

He awoke from his dream of recall. Yawning as he rises to his feet, slow-moving. He rolls his neck and shoulder, then carries himself to the exit, stepping out from his woodland encampment. The sky is still dark, however, he can see the signs of dawn emerging in the distance. Visible colors of twilight bringing light to the Hierarchical City.

 **2199/12/31 –** it was on this day where his previous self, had met his "end". And, it was on this very same day that marked the anniversary of the dreaded continual.

 _ **~ If you 'lose', it's game over ~**_

"Game over..." The day he began his training under the enigma began, he'd sworn to himself that he wouldn't fail. There is more at stake for him to only be concerned about vengeance now.

He examines his arm. The Blue Grimoire – BlazBlue. It doesn't discriminate; the Soul Eater feeds on any and everyone, including the user. But thanks to the guidance of his mentor, the rebel was now able to better keep it subservient to his will...

Throughout the years his mentor's words came to embody more than just a reminder of not getting another chance should he fail. If he wound up becoming the Black Beast again, he wouldn't only just lose his chance at accomplishing his newfound goal. If the world was reset, then he was sure, that the distortion that allowed him to _be_ would be corrected... he'd return to how he once was; revert to what he _used_ to be, becoming the "him" he sought to diverge himself from. He would no longer be himself _._

"I won't allow it." The mere thought causes a spur of frustration to heat up inside him, but he simmers it down to a flat.

He sighs, reposed of his troubles. Without another utterance, the Blue Rebel proceeds onward, travelling up the steep mountainside. To the city that awaits him.

* * *

 _ **[Edited: 19/06/2017]**_


	4. Chapter II: A Hollow Perspective

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: After I had finished the 'previous' chapter I had writer's block ( & I think I still might...). Since this phase of the story isn't intended to be _long_ the 'ending' was planned out from the start, but I've been struggling with the in-between; I had a rough idea of it, but I believe my thoughts were getting out of control, which made development... haphazard. So I took a break, reread what I'd already done, and realized... I wasn't particularly happy. I didn't hate what I did, but it just felt 'off' in some ways. So I've been reworking the chapters - changing the order of things, some dialogue etc. - and I'm more satisfied now than from before (Although I wouldn't be surprised if my brain reworks my ideas again and I hit another block. Shit happens).**

 **I'll be taking my time - and I mean _really_ taking my time - with working on this, so as I mentioned in the past updates will be slow, since I gotta work at a pace where I don't mess things up. And other than suggesting to read this story from the start again before reading the latest chapter... that's all for now.**

* * *

 **The Latent Prospect**

 **Written by Mugen7**

* * *

 **Chapter II: A Hollow Perspective**

* * *

 _ **Kagutsuchi Port**_

Awareness fell into his job description. A mandatory requirement needed both in and out of the workplace. A cornerstone of his lifestyle. "Knowledge is power" _,_ as the saying goes. Sometimes the littlest of facts can be dangerous – with a little know-how a person can conceptualize, test, assume, and conclude a topic so vague and darkened by mystery that the results acquired can turn out false, thereby causing bothersome issues due to one's lack of patience and lack of initiative to gather as much needed information beforehand before proceeding with their analysis... In short, haste makes waste. Although, possessing more knowledge than needed from the get-go can prove to be just as fatal. For whoever, they'd have more control and perspective in how to apply their knowledge, and not necessarily for the better.

Then again, he supposed no matter how the quota is regarded from the numerous viewpoints, knowledge will always amount to some level of gain for an individual.

"Guess it's back to drawing board for them, then."

He's aware of many things. In fact most of his wisdom came from his tenant, courtesy of the link they share which allowed much of their insight to transfer into his psyche. Much, but not _all._ Unfortunately for them – more-so the latter than himself – they have reached a bit of an impasse. Not everything is as it should be, but, at the same time it is, so there's nothing to be surprised about. There's no little nuisance tailing him this time around for example, but that's neither here nor there.

Ignorance of the big picture can be oh-so vexing on the nerves, however, they can both agree that there is an acidic bliss to being in the dark – now so – simply waiting for what kind of awesome chain of events are to unfold.

"This does look promising... wouldn't you agree?" from a recess point of his mind an eerily audible voice answers him.

A hand slips across his chest. From an inside pocket of his suit jacket he pulls out a single folded document, that he opens and reads.

* * *

 _N.O.L: Intelligence Report [Blue Rebel]_

 _On December 25th, 2194, the NOL branch facility in the 23rd Hierarchical City of Wakumusubi was destroyed in line with the event of the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido's total eradication. Within the following year, the 12th Hierarchical City of Kukunochi had their facility demolished in the same fashion as the Twenty-third. Later accounts described the perpetrator as young teen – male – wielding a large sword, and capable of an unclassified Ars Magus._

 _Two more Librarium facilities were destroyed in the coming years, in which afterwards the suspect became inactive. Whereabouts unknown._

 _In recent reports, both of the Librarium's facilities within Akitsu were annihilated in the previous year (AD 2198) by a 'Blue Rebel'. After making comparisons between exploits and salvaged security footage, both individuals are identified as being one and the same (Subject appeared to be missing his past armament)._

 _Solid facts regarding the subject's background remain unknown. It is unclear why the rebel has been assaulting the NOL facilities, but he is deemed an extremely imposable threat to the organization._

 _With no concrete method of apprehending the target, along with the severity of his actions, the aforementioned Blue Rebel has been classified as a SS-class rebel._

* * *

"He's been awfully busy these past few years. Even worked up a bigger reputation compared to last time." The light-hearted intrigue is as infectious as the thinly stretched smile sliding up his face. Absent-mindedly he waves the document like a makeshift fan. "He was never this infamous before, though I suppose it's nothing to fret over. So long as he plays his role as the 'bad guy' then that's all that really matters in the end."

Airships park in and leave the port orderly; their misleading engines function efficiently – listless and quiet, yet actually methodical and energized to the brim from the world's prime renewable resource. Kind of like the world itself; chugging along quietly and passively with not an ounce of "spark", and with no will of its own. It's seems just too mechanical and monotonous. Simply energized to run the same course over and over – a little twist here and a little turn there, but predictably rinsing and repeating.

Standing on the balcony of the port's platform, he looks at the vast and open display. Fabricated as an iconic work of art with the land and sky in focus with well-placed add-ons flying transports and strokes to finalize an, outstanding piece... sort of. It may look like an impressionable sight to the "blind", but to him he sees no depth, _no_ _life no meaning no..._ message. An abstract contrived of colours, but lacking originality and substance.

"How boring..." voice vacant, but his smile remains as is.

All life goes with the flow. They unknowingly obey a consensus – people may think otherwise but he believes they do – acting and living similarly like countless times before. Doing the same routine over and over. Instilled with a false sense of independence, begetting freedom and individuality that they don't really have. Free-thinking, dreams, ambitions... do we develop our own, or are they recycled from remnants of a past long gone? Are we ourselves born unique, truly self-aware, or are we all in some way replicas of someone else, from a past long gone?

From the people – human, beastkin, artificial and other – to the wildlife, and to nature and the world as a whole, they all adhere to the whims of fate. That is his perspective of reality. "And it's quite a hollow one at that."

By the by, time seems to be following its schedule nicely. _S_ _he_ should be close to completion soon, and thus _he_ will be present when she emerges from her cocoon. Then the two can jump right into their bloody waltz. A mutual agreement to slay and devour one another in their own perverse and twisted throes of carnage.

"Well, best be on my way. I should hurry along and take care of some business before the show starts."

Repetitive and cliché and forced the world may be. Although he does find a wry amusement in watching people suffer, war, and vehemently try to kill each other, with a cruel and twisted sense of humour inherited from his tenant.

"Be sure to put on a good show now... I have a feeling you won't disappoint."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short chapter, yes. But that's I got for now. L8r.**


	5. Chapter III: A Foreboding Calm

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wound up deciding this chapter should be told, from a different point of view.**

* * *

 **The Latent Prospect**

 **Written by Mugen7**

* * *

 **Chapter III: A Foreboding Calm**

* * *

 _ **District No.19 – Orient Town (Kagutsuchi)**_

 _The town is how I remember it to be. Neon lights, Chinese lanterns and traditional Asian calligraphy splayed on just about every surface. Market stands full with stock, local supermarkets, tea shops, a book store, and more restaurants found here than in any other place in the city. Then there's the big animatronic dragon that ya can't miss._

 _With the conventional architecture and colours, I feel the town definitely lives up to the renaissance of its place of origin. Thinking of the town's roots, heading back to the Twelfth City sounds like a neat idea. The city's built within China and as advanced as this day and age is the city definitely kept a lot of its native agriculture. Dunno what China was like in the past, but being in Kukunochi is the closest to a full experience as anyone can get._

 _Considering how I used to be in that past, I never did take enough time to appreciate my surroundings of the few places I travelled through outside of the Hierarchical Cities. A path of vengeance had left me with a one-track mind rather often, and sure enough my judgements were clouded. Rage is a strong motivator. I'm entitled to it. But it'd been one of my greatest liabilities._

"Hm!?"

 _I feel a light weight knock the back of my leg so I stop. Looking down behind me there are four individually coloured feathers joined to a round base. I recognize it to be an Asian toy, one I first discovered back in Kukunochi, and one that's usually played with by people of any age._

 _A group of kids are watching me. All of them with beastkin heritage. Connecting the dots I realize the toy belongs to them. They're banded together and watching me warily and on guard, naturally assuming the worst. I look human, therefore I'm likely to be cruel and even do something unnecessary, and I don't blame them for thinking the worst of me. All beastkin, including the Kaka Clan, are constantly on the firing end of racism and discrimination from humans who don't acknowledge them as equals._

 _Same shit, different era._

 _Slowly, I turn and set the toe of my boot against the base of the their toy, then chip it all the way over to them, landing in the hands of a young girl who's standing at the front of the group. Of course they're surprised by my actions, but they don't think much on it for long. The kids start running off, calling out to the girl to send the toy their way. But she won't move. She's stares at me, and I stare back. Cracking a smile, I tell her be careful for next time before turning to walk away. And as I start to distance myself I hear the little girl timidly whisper a thank you, calling me mister at the end. I don't look back, but I raise my arm and wave goodbye. Next, the little girl runs off back to her friends._

 _The next human may not be even remotely kind. Yet, hopefully, enough of an impression was left behind for them to know that not all humans are bad. I like to think even the smallest of sincere acts can make a difference for the long-run._

"Starting to get a bit crowded."

 _Stepping off to the side I walk along the edge of the street where there shadows line up. There's a familiar spot on a wall I'm seeing about a couple feat away. It's one of the town's advertisement boards where wanted posters of bounties are put up._

 _Walking past I sneak a glance, and dead centre is my wanted poster. Seen it more times than I care to count, or bother to remember. Still worth enough to buy a country and still the most wanted person alive. Nothin' new there._

"At least they got my face right." _Anything's better than that ridiculous gag picture_ _from before_ _._

"It's _him_." _Ah, right. They can actually see me._

 _I had been inconspicuous when entering the city from below, but I just never bothered to set up a Concealment Ars._ _My brief interaction with the kids probably made me stand out a tad more than if I'd chosen to ignore them. But then, with a legit portrait now and the fact that I've wrecked a couple Librariums in daylight – allowing security to gather better footage to share around like some viral trend – then it's obvious I'd be recognizable to the public when I'm not incognito._

"What's he doing here?"

 _I'm not an attention seeker – which is ironic for me to say with my level of notoriety – but I just don't care about being seen. Doesn't take much for me to up and vanish when things become hectic. Unless someone approaches me, then I'm minding my own business._

"Isn't it obvious."

 _Their whispers are loud and clear enough for me to understand what they're gossiping about, and I don't have to look the various ways to know that I'm being observed from all angles. My eye is straight and that's the only way it needs to look._

"Just keep your distance. We don't even know how dangerous he actually is."

 _There'd only be one reason for me to show up in a Hierarchical City out of the blue – as far as people are concerned – although it doesn't stop a curiouser from thinking of another reason._

"I heard that at every Librarium branch facility he's destroyed, every single person dies."

 _True..._

"Guess the NOL's gonna lose more dogs today."

 _I have committed manslaughter in the past and now, leaving no survivors. However that isn't strictly the case this time._

 _My first hit on the NOL began at the Twenty-third Hierarchical City of Wakumusubi, back when I was still a kid. Teen technically. My first instinct was to kill everyone on-site, to avoid any stragglers coming after me as I headed down to the Kiln. My mentor's teachings worked wonders for me, but as strong as I was back then I wasn't ready to take on an entire battalion of Praetorian Guards and defeat them all just yet. Past impulses distracted me from what was important - destroying the Kiln - everything else was secondary (Apart from surviving that is). Once I got my priorities straight I focused on simply powering through, taking down soldiers ahead of me and racing down to the nadir, leaving survivors to be trapped in the wreckage._

 _The next couple of hits on the Librarium went on like so. But it all came full circle in the end. My assaults didn't get more difficult so to speak. Their numbers just grew, and their arsenal became more developed - nothing I'd been familiar with before. With that adjustment, I'd fallen back into my usual routine of reaping the lives of all those who sought to take mine. Welcoming them to death. I may have the power to avoid killing everyone, but 'another' would rather eat as much as it could before I finished my business. As if it was racing against time. Plus... enabling the devouring souls was, a subtle act of compulsion. One that I begrudgingly allow, yet ensure to subdue readily, only to act upon when required._

 _I can't fault the grim smile from showing up on my face, hidden thanks to the height of my jacket's collar. I made peace with the fact that even as I aim to be different from 'him', a part of me will always a be a Shinigami._

* * *

"Welcome sir, how may I... help... you...?"

 _As soon as I chimed the bell of the door a young and upbeat hostess was in the midst of greeting me. The second she saw my face she froze up, and it dawned on her more with passing seconds as to who I am. Guessed her brain buffered a little, 'cause as she came too her expression went from buoyant to strained. Understandably._

"H-Hello..." _her voice was jaunting, but I could tell she forced it._

 _The volume of the restaurant dropped incrementally until it reached a flat tone. Total silence. Then, folks started talking amongst themselves, murmuring. All eyes on me._

"Can I have a table, please?" _my question was fair, even to the workers._

 _I'm a customer, hear to eat. I haven't caused trouble, yet. I_ _was_ _patient, and I wasn't rude._ _But still, was I_ _even allowed to eat here?_

 _The hostess looked to an authentic Asian woman for help. The general manager. Young, amicable, and has a no-nonsense and stern attitude. Her sensitive dark eyes had me under inspection. The message was clear really – one strike and I'm out – and after accepting the terms of our unspoken agreement the hostess escorted me to my table. I kinda expected to be turned away, what with my reputation and all, but with many people's attitude towards the NOL... I guess the owner would rather have a quiet rebel than a Librarium official any day._

 _Now here I am, looking through the retro Chinese circle window with me cheek on my knuckle, waiting for my order to arrive._

...

 _It's odd, I guess. Even unsettling, perhaps. For a day as foreboding as today... I'm okay._

 _Today marks the end of the beginning to reality's predetermined fate. I used to think about this day quite a lot, dreamt about it too. Used to see and expect myself to be on edge, tense, and heavyhearted. Fear, anxiety and desperation were buried knee deep as I tried to compose myself and fixate on winning. Wanting, for the first time ever, to see the sunrise of the new year. And yet here I am, calm. If people knew the world was about to 'end' they'd see me as unnaturally calm._

 _..._

 _I have to win, and finally overcome the one obstacle that's denied me passage for hundreds of times._

"Here's your order, sir." _A_ _waitress sets my dish on the table. The mixture_ _of steam and rich and fragrant smells enlighten me to my actual hunger for food. Caramelized slices of beef in a gleaming, zesty_ _and spiced_ _broth with silky noodles and seasonal veg_ _with fresh herbs_ _._ _Uplifting and soothing, wholesome and filling._

"Thanks."

 _Fate, is like an immovable object. All attempts to change or even improve our own fate, and that of the world's has been made futile. Stuck in an endless spiral._ _You'll need an unstoppable force to break through the immovable object. But that entire thought is a conundrum really. A concept existing outside logic. If the two clash, then they'd cancel each other out wouldn't they._

"Is the food to your liking?" _I don't intend be cancelled out. So I guess I better defy logic._

"Mmhm." _P_ _romiscuous eyes of the_ _young woman with vulpine features observe me with intrigue. She seems genuinely interested in the guy_ _behind the fame – juggling around her thoughts about what kind of man I actually am beneath the mystery blue vibe; wanting straight facts from personal experience instead of abiding to rumours and gossip._

"Be sure to call if you need anything."

 _I was ignorant to the truth for a very long time. Incapable of realizing the gravity of the world's events and the unwanted part I played in it all. Never have I chosen, until now, to owning an unmanageable responsibility that I desperately want to fulfil. In fact, there're things I desire even as I struggle to achieve my ambition. However... with what I've learnt, I can't help but place responsibility above else, as it hard as is..._

 _Once, I was forced to accept an unprecedented burden that I was made idle to for ages._ _And now I've chosen to bare a responsibility that feels both equal to and drastically superior to the last._

 **Sigh** _I exhale a line of hot vapour. Pause. Then eat again, acting on autopilot._

...

 _From time to time I had my doubts, not completely sure if I've become capable. I know he'd expected me to feel like that; regarding my uncertainty as 'natural' than something to be ashamed of._

 _I was an underdog with nothing to lose, and yet I had everything to gain. A struggler shootin' for the big leagues, and a 'failure' never thought to amount to anything. A scapegoat who had little chance to ever win the fight._

"Heh." _But I don't care. I never cared. I've never given a damn about what the masses and the minority thought_ _of me back then_ _, nor_ _how they_ _choose to see_ _me_ _now_ _._

 **~ What others think about you isn't important. What you think about yourself means everything ~**

 _I know who am, and I know what I am. I know..._

"I know..."

 _There's a saying, that the greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you can't do. Rather fit for an underdog, I gotta admit. Now I don't know about proving others wrong to be the_ _greatest pleasure that life can afford. But, I'm dying to beat the odds. And if, no,_ when _I do. I'll enjoy every bit of it._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _"_ I've arrived at the destination."

 _As I survey the vicinity my communicator emits a static frequency. The reception is poor even in this part of the city. But it's good enough for the time being._

"... How's the area? Busy no doubt?"

 _I'm inclined to agree. The town is bright, full, and energetic. It's rather pleasant._

"The town is a decent place. Lively, yet it appears you could get lost in a crowd here. Would work well for those who want to escape the authorities without notice."

"Yeah, if you were ordinary. You'd stick out like a sore thumb otherwise." _Definitely. Someone of my appearance and stature would do poorly in covert operations._

 _With how my body was designed and how often it undergoes maintenance and reinforcement. One would think that one of the greatest minds to inhabit the world would think to think to install a cloaking device. It defeats the purpose of staying out of sight when asked to try an not draw attention to myself. I guess even geniuses lack common sense at times._

"Oi, quit your monologue and focus. You've got work to do."

"I am focused. Stop worrying."

"I'll stop worrying when you decide to get your ass in gear."

"Roger that. Prime objective: Retrieve Hakumen. Station the thirteen devices in their designated locations in order to proceed with capture."

"Yeah... And, Tager."

"Yes?"

"Be on the look alright. The Shinigami is about."

 _The Shinigami, or as he's more commonly known to the world as, the Blue Rebel. An infamous man who suddenly appeared in the Twenty-third Hierarchical City and destroyed its Librarium branch facility. From then on, five more branches were destroyed and still no one has been able to capture man._

"I see. The man you said who carries the BlazBlue." _Regarded as both a myth and legend. Believed to have been the strongest Grimoire created._ "Shall I pursue him."

"... If you see him. Then by all means, have a swing at him. But don't waste your time on the guy if he's too much for you too handle, got it? You don't have enough fuel in the tank to take on two powerhouses."

 _Studying the Grimoire has always been an interest of hers. Scientists are too eager to study and uncover its secrets. And I expected Kokonoe to be no different._

"I thought you would have jumped at the chance to recover the BlazBlue when it's nearby."

"Tager..." _her tone shifts,_ "I'm not desperate like those schmucks. Besides, I'm more interested in the man than Grimoire anyways."

 _I immediately think that she views the rebel as a potential sample to study and run tests on. Even if she feigned interest in the Grimoire itself, someone exposed to it for so long would do well for research. But the way she spoke. It seemed like she had an actual interest in the man himself. As a person._

"Your brain waves are jumpy again. Get your head out of the gutter and get to work."

"My mental state is fine, Kokonoe."

"Yeah... whatever."

 _That's strange._

"Is everything alright on your end?"

"Everything's fine... Just have a bad feeling. That's all."

 _It's not like her to be anxious. I would think she's stressed, but it's hard to tell with her since she rarely shows any emotion._

"Get going. Times ticking."

"Commencing mission. Tager, out." _I end the transmission and carry out my orders._

 _Her odd behaviour at the end has me curious. I don't believe she would send me on a mission without fully being prepared for it, so I can only imagine there's something else on her mind. Something quite unsettling that it can shake her nerves._

 _Perhaps I'm unaware to something that is happening. Something bad._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Blue..._

 _Blue..._

 _A brilliant blue is the first, and only thing I can see..._

"I'm here, again..."

 _I remember now. We were falling, together. We were going to become one..._

 _But then everything changed. Everything turned white, like it always does. And then I wake up in a world folded in blue. A world that is true, to me..._

 _Serene and secure...  
_... _Cool, and warm..._

 _I feel safest here. I feel free..._

 _But it's so lonely..._

"I wish you were here with me."

 _I wish you were here. I wish you were here. I wish you were here..._

 _I wish..._

"For you to love, and accept me."

 _But you always reject me..._

 _ **I'** m **s** o **r** r **y**_

 _You hurt me even when I want nothing more than to just talk to you. To be near you..._

 _ **S** o **r** r **y,** b **u** t **y** o **u** n **e** e **d** t **o** d **i** e_

 _You always hate me..._

 _ **I** t' **s** t **o** o **l** a **t** e **f** o **r** m **e** t **o** a **s** k **f** o **r** y **o** u **r** f **o** r **g** i **v** e **n** e **s** s_

 _Hate me..._

 _ **F** o **r** g **i** v **e** n **e** s **s**_

 _Hate..._

 _ **F** o **r** g **i** v **e** n **e** s **s**_

 _Hate..._

 _ **F** o **r** g **i** v **e** n **e** s **s**_

 _Forgiveness..._

"Forgiveness."

 ** _I'_** _m_ ** _s_** _o_ ** _r_** _r_ ** _y_**

"Why...?"

 _Why did you look so sad, this time...?_

 _I called out your name, and all I felt was pain. But whose pain...?_

 _Mine, or, yours...?_

 _You hurt me...  
... __and I hurt you...  
_ _We hurt each other..._

 _That's the way it always been..._

"But you, didn't want to hurt me, now... did you?"

 _If we don't hurt each other, then there's no pain. And if there's no pain, then..._

 _Then...  
... __h_ _ow can we love...?_

 _Pain is our love, right...?_

 _It's how we communicate. It's how we've always communicated. The deeper and harder we go, the more we know. The more we hear, the more we feel..._

"Alive."

 _We both feel happiest when we're 'alive'...  
_... _When we bring pain, when we kill...  
_ _When we, destroy..._

"So why didn't you smile at me...?"

 _You always smiled when you hurt me. When I couldn't move for you. Always..._

 _So why not now...?_

 _Do you, not want to destroy any more...?_

"... No..."

 _If you won't destroy everything... then where does that leave me?_

"... No."

 _Are... are you going to leave me? A-Abandon me...?_

"No."

 _Are you choosing the world..._

"No!"

... _Over me?_

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

 _The world_ hates us _. It_ takes _from us. All it ever does is hurt us. I'm all you have!_ _I'm always here for you._ _Waiting for you._

 _I won't...  
_... _I won't it let take you away from me. You're mine! Mine!_

"Hate."

 _I hear a voice..._

"Hate."

 _A voice somewhere in the blue. Somewhere near me..._

"The world hates me."

 _There's someone here. Floating near...  
... Close to me..._

"It hurts me. It always hurts me... because I'm not human."

 _They... She, looks like me.  
... But, she's not me...? So then, why do I feel so strongly toward her...?  
Why, do I feel compelled... to..._

"Who are you...?"

 _She's looking at me now._

"Who... am I?"

 _Her eyes seem lost..._

"I... I don't... know...  
... I don't, remember...  
I don't remember anything..."

 _They... they look like mine. They feel the same._

"I want to remember. I want, to be someone. I want to be somebody...  
But... it won't, let me..."

"Who...?"

"... The world."

 _Suddenly my body feels warm. It's getting warmer, and warmer... until it starts to hurt..._

"The world... it... it hates me, so it hurts me."

 _I feel pain..._

"It hurts me because it wants me to suffer."

 _I feel... hate._

"I... I didn't... I didn't do anything wrong."

 _Hate..._

"I did nothing wrong...  
I did nothing wrong! I did nothing wrong!"

 _Despair!_

"I hate it!"

 _I can feel her. Her pain, her hate, her despair...  
... I can feel all of it...  
_

"I hate it! I hate the world!"

 _We're, the same...  
_... _She's me. And I'm her..._

"I HATE IT ALL!  
... Everything should just burn, and suffer..."

"You're right."

 _I'm reaching out to her, and I touch her. I pull... and she slowly comes to me._

"The world is terrible. It's a terrible, and awful excuse for a world."

 _She lets me wrap my arms around her, and hold her close. She's crying...  
_... _I can feel her tears. They're sparkling. Tears of blue._

"It should be destroyed."

"All of it..."

"Mm, all of it."

 _Silver rays of light are piercing through this world now. Bending and sailing. Moving all around us._

"This feels nice..."

 _The light washes us. It makes her happy. It makes me happy. We're... happy..._

"It does."

 ***Pulse***

 _We'll make it pay for hurting us. For being so cruel to us. We'll destroy it all._

 ***Pulse***

"We'll ruin the whole world."

 ***Pulse***

"Yes."

"And we'll do it all for him."

"... Him?"

"Yes..."

 ***Pulse***

"The one person, that really matters."

 ***Pulse***

"My special someone. Our, special someone."

"Special... someone..."

"The world hurt him too. It wants to steal him away, and separate us from him."

"... Ra... Ra..."

 _She's suddenly shaking in my arms, and she sheds more tears of blue. She's becoming upset again._

"No! No No No No No!  
It can't have him! It can't have him!"

 ***Pulse***

"We won't let the world take him from us. We'll take him back. Make him understand, and prove just how evil the world. Then we'll go together, and destroy... _everything_."

 ***Pulse***

 _She curls, and wraps her limbs around me._

 ***Pulse***

"We'll do it for him."

"For him."

 ***Pulse***

"Everything we do, we do it all for him."

"For him"

 _For him..._

"Everything we do, we'll do it all for him."

 ***Pulse***

"Then we'll get to be with him again."

 _Yes. We'll be together again. That's how it's supposed to be._

 ***Pulse***

 _I feel a strong force between us. It's pulling us closer and closer together. Something is happening...  
_... _Our souls... are becoming more and more aligned..._

 _The rays of silver start to weave together and close us in a ball of white light. It's binding us._

 ***Pulse***

 _We're changing..._

 ***Pulse***

 _We do it all for you...  
... __**I... do it all for you...**_

 ***Pulse***

" **...** **Ragna.** "


End file.
